


Uniform

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [2]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You really love Dixon's uniform. Dixon also loves his uniform. On you. Also he apparently watched too much porn...





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



Who would have thought that after living and working in a big city you would enjoy your life in Ebbing and its daily routine? But honestly, since this daily routine included waking up next to Jason Dixon, you totally loved it.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, you just left the bathroom and saw Jason stretching in bed as he just woke up. You liked his half-awake morning expression, so soft and warm.

\- Morning, sleepyhead, - you said, smiling at him, and he beamed at you in response.

\- Hey, I’ve got the right to sleep on my day off! I had a hard week! – He tried to sound grumpy, but you knew he didn’t mind you teasing him a bit.

\- Of course, officer. You need good rest, - you winked.

Walking to the bed, you spotted his uniform shirt on the floor. It probably fell down from the chair as he got undressed in a hurry. Getting undressed in a hurry was also a part of your usual routine now as your relationship just started and you couldn’t get enough of each other every time you reached the bedroom. You took the shirt from the floor automatically and looked at it.

\- You know, I’m really happy you’re working in the police again, - you smiled. – And one of the reasons is that you’re wearing this uniform. Love it.

\- Really? – Jason smirked.

\- Yep. It looks hot on you.

\- Thanks, but you know what? I’m sure it would look even hotter on  ** _you_**.

\- Oh, you think? – You smirked back at him. – Well, let’s see…

You removed the towel which was wrapped around your body, smiling to yourself as you spotted Dixon’s gaze, placed it in the chair and put on the uniform shirt instead. It was really cool. You liked the badge on its top pocket. And you liked that it still slightly smelled of your man.

\- So, how do I look like? – You turned to Jason.

\- Come here.

He didn’t have to ask twice. You climbed on the bed placing yourself on top of him and bent down letting him kiss you passionately. Through the thin blanket you felt him getting harder.

\- You’re incredibly hot like that, - he whispered hoarsely, letting go of your lips and stroking your thighs. – You know, you’re giving me real nasty thoughts wearing this… - he smiled a bit shyly, but you noticed wicked sparkles in his eyes that always turned you on.

\- Oh yeah? For example?..

\- For example… - He paused, - I want you to sit on my face.

You raised your eyebrows as you totally didn’t expect something like this.

\- Wow, officer… I guess you watch too much porn, - you chuckled.

\- Well yes, maybe… You know I’ve been alone for quite a long while, so… I had to…

\- Okay, I don’t really think I wanna know all the details, - you said and you both laughed at it.

\- No, but… seriously, - he said suddenly when you stopped laughing and looked at you questioningly.

\- Really? Me sitting on… your face?..

\- Why the hell not? - He shrugged. – Always wanted to try it. You’re gonna love it. I think, - he smirked now quite wickedly.

Oh hell… this totally reminded you a scene from an adult movie. And you always found porn rather funny than sexy. All these unnatural poses and theatrical moans and seductive looks…Come on, is it actually possible to take it all seriously? But you couldn’t deny that the idea of sitting on Dixon’s face wearing his uniform already made you wet. You licked your lips.

\- Okay, let’s try your porn, officer.

***

Dixon lowered himself in the bed and you positioned yourself on your knees right above his head, facing the headboard. In this position you suddenly felt a little awkward, even embarrassing, as if you were too exposed for him right now. But you instantly forgot all your embarrassment as you felt him tracing your inner thighs with soft tender kisses. You closed your eyes and breathed deeper and faster as his caress intensified and he started leaving small bites on your sensitive skin, moving closer and closer to your already aching pussy. His lips touched your mound very gently at first, the tickling sensation of his warm breath causing you moan quietly. He took his time teasing you like that before starting to probe your folds with his tongue. His hands caressed your thighs and buttocks and your body started to tremble. In this position he had a perfect access, and it felt like his tongue explored every single millimeter down there, yet he still didn’t reach the most sensitive spots. You started rocking your hips in anticipation, but his hands held you in place.

\- Jason, - you moaned in a pleading tone and he finally had some mercy. You gasped and had to hold onto the headboard, shuddering uncontrollably as his tongue finally darted across your swollen clit. He licked it for a while, making your head go dizzy at the sensation, before moving down your hole. He grabbed your hips, pressing you closer to his mouth and let his tongue slip inside. You whimpered and bit your lips, griping onto the headboard desperately, as he was literally fucking you with his tongue right now. His fingers gently scratched your back before kneading your buttocks, making your pleasure even more intense.

\- Oh hell, Jason, I’m coming, - you panted, as you were already on the edge.

His lips were immediately back on your clit, covering it, and he started sucking on it. You screamed out his name, arching your back as the orgasm hit you hard, wave by wave rippling through you, causing your whole body quiver.

He kept placing soft kisses on your thighs while you recovered a little, catching your breath.

\- Wow… - you managed to say finally, moving aside and bending down to kiss him. Then you took a look at his hardness.

\- Oh by the way… I might be wrong, but I think you really need me to ride you now… I mean, it always happen in porn, right? – You chuckled.

\- As you wish, honey, you’re the boss… You even got the uniform, - he teased.

You smiled, positioning yourself on top of him and soon he growled deeply as you guided his cock inside you. Pressing your hands to his chest, you started riding him slowly, as you were a bit weak after your previous climax. But anyway it was incredibly enjoyable since you were still very sensitive down there, so you couldn’t help but letting out quiet moans of pleasure. Seemed like Jason just couldn’t take his eyes of you and his uniform on your naked body. He let his hands wander from your breasts to your waist before gripping your hips, breathing heavily. He enjoyed your sweet slow torture until he couldn’t bear it any longer, so he just grabbed you tightly, flipping on the back and slammed into you so hard and deep that in just a couple of thrusts you both came almost simultaneously, panting and moaning against each other.

***

\- So, how was it? – Jason asked as you both were able to breath normally again.

\- Never thought I would say this, but I have to admit: porn can be quite useful sometimes, - you replied and he chuckled. – No, but seriously, that was incredible. Just a little awkward at first, but then… wow. Thank you, - you added, kissing his cheek and caressing the back of his head. He grinned at you contently, like a Cheshire cat.

\- Actually you in this uniform are way hotter than any porn, y/n, - he confessed, pulling you closer and letting his fingers run through your hair gently.

\- Well, I guess I can wear it the whole day… It’s Saturday anyways, - you mumbled, snuggling against his chest.

\- I’m afraid we won’t leave the bed in that case, - he hushed, and you smiled softly.

\- Sounds good to me.


End file.
